Revenge
by Lucas23
Summary: Ziva is killed and her killer is on the loose. Will Gibbs get him? Will he be betrayed? Is Ziva even dead? Swearing and violence. Possible major character death.
1. Prologue

Revenge

Prologue

Tony starred at his computer screen as his fingers moved furiously across the keyboard. He was mad, but so was everyone. Losing a team member usually had that effect on people.

He continued to type as McGee walked into the quad. He sat down at his desk and began to copy Tony's actions. He didn't want to be the one caught not doing work. Especially when Gibbs was this angry; Ziva's killer was still out there and Gibb's wanted his head on a platter.

Gibbs walked in and sat down at his desk.

"Did we find him yet?" he yelled angrily at his crew.

"Um… no," McGee stammered, "but we got a lead."

"Well what the hell do we know?" Gibbs yelled as he slammed his drawer shut.

"We know the identity of Ziva's killer," Tony butted in. He took his remote and pointed it at the flat screen.

"His name is Aswan Janine; he works for Mossad," McGee said.

"So the bastards killed one of their own," Gibbs said.

"It kind of seems that way, boss," McGee said.

"Where is he?" Gibbs demanded to know.

"He was last seen at his house in D.C.," Tony said, "we're heading over there right now." Gibbs reached into his drawer and got his gun and badge. Just as they were walking towards the elevator, a young woman walked up to them. She stopped right in front of them.

"Can I help you?" Gibbs asked with his usual smartass voice.

"My name is Julia Sweeney. I'm here to replace Ziva," she stated.

"We don't need another agent right now," Gibbs replied and began to walk away.

"Jenny said you would say that. She gave me this note to give to you," Julia said. She grabbed a sheet of paper from the pile she was carrying and held it out to Gibbs. Gibbs took the note glanced at it for a second, crumpled it up and threw it at her. He walked away and Tony and McGee follow him into the elevator.

"Come on," Gibbs said to Julia. She dropped her papers on Ziva's old desk and ran to the elevator, getting inside just in time.


	2. Targeted

Targeted

"NCIS, open up!" Gibbs shouted as he banged loudly on the door to Aswan's house with his left hand. His right hand was occupied with his pistol. There was no answer so Gibbs stepped back as Tony kicked the door down. They ran in guns drawn, all except for Julia, that is.

"Don't you think that I should have a gun," Julia noted.

"If you don't mind, we're a little busy," Tony said.

"Clear!" Gibbs yelled as he emerged from the bedroom.

"Clear!" McGee said emerging from the kitchen.

"Clear in here too," Tony added as he popped his head into the bathroom.

"So really I think I should have a gun," Julia reiterated as Gibbs approached her.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, absolutely," she said.

"So you're ready to be able to make the split second decision between taking a life and letting it live? Or being able to know how to handle the situation when you're being shot at? Or being able to have the accuracy to shot the target in a group of people? Are you ready for that?" Gibbs asked increasing his voice and anger with every question.

"I… I… just thought…" Julia stammered.

"Exactly!" Gibbs said quietly to her; his face only inches from her.

"Gibbs, come look at this," McGee stated. They followed the sound of his voice into the bedroom. McGee was seated at the computer looking ominously at the screen.

"He's made a list of his targets on his computer," McGee told Gibbs and Tony. He scrolled through the list. There was a picture and a link that would tell you more information. A large red deceased stamp was displayed diagonally across some of the pictures.

"Does he have a calendar?" Gibbs asked.

"One minute," McGee said. He fiddled around with the computer until he found what he looked for.

"It's got events for every person's death," Tony butted in.

"What's that on today's day?" Gibbs asked as he pointed his finger at the screen. McGee clicked on it with the mouse.

"Oh my God!" McGee said as the screen popped up. The screen listed a target for to day and that target was Special Agent Julia Sweeney.


	3. Alive

Alive

"Find her!" Gibbs yelled to his team as they headed back towards the cars. Well they were headed to their cars until they found out what had happened to them. Smoke began to rise.

"Get down!" Tony yelled as he effectively knocked McGee to the ground. The explosion went off only seconds before Gibbs could put his hands on the back of his head.

"Great! How the hell are we supposed to get back?" Gibbs asked as he stood up.

"I've got somebody who I think could help," Tony said. He got out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hey, I need to talk to Jimmy. Tell him it's Tony DiNozzo," Tony said. There was a minute pause before Jimmy got onto the phone, "Hey, you know that favor you owe me. Well, I'm collecting. I need you to send a helicopter to my location. What type? I don't know something that can hold four people and goes fast as hell." He hung up the phone. Within minutes the helicopter had arrived. They flew back to headquarters to continue their job.

"She's gone!" Gibbs yelled to Jenny as they got out of the elevator. She was on the balcony at MTAC watching them, "why did you even assign her to our team? We don't need a replacement yet." She walked down the stairs towards them.

"Okay first of all, I didn't assign her. They went above my head," Jenny said, "and second of all, she's not lost. Her cell phone is being tracked up in Abby's lab. I'll meet you up there." She turned around and headed back towards the stairs. Gibbs and his team cut off through the desks towards the elevator. They entered, went up a flight, and then exited. They walked right into Abby's lab.

"Whatcha got for us?" Gibbs asked. Abby spun around in surprise.

"I've been tracking her cell. It's been traveling down the highway at ninety miles an hour. I believe that she's been kidnapped," Abby said.

"Anything of importance?" Gibbs asked frustrated.

"Uh… yeah. I checked the possible routes they could take and cross referenced them with the files McGee sent me along with known associates of Aswan. I plotted out the possible routes that would make the most sense. I mean he could just be going to buy some milk, but that wouldn't explain why he took Julia. Unless he was broke and didn't have any money," Abby rambled on.

"Is that all?" Gibbs asked.

"No. I ran the blood samples on a hunch and found something interesting. I came to the conclusion of this… Ziva is not dead," she announced gladly. They all looked at her with disappointed looks.

"Abby," Jenny said gingerly as she put her hand on Abby's shoulder, "you've been working too long. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"No. I'm not crazy. I ran some tests on the blood from Ziva's apartment," she began as she turned back to her computer, "the DNA was exactly the same, but after running other tests I came across this anomaly; she doesn't have a vaccination for bacillus anthracis!" They starred at her with blank faces.

"Anthrax vaccine! The blood showed that that person never had an anthrax vaccine!" Abby shouted excitedly while jumping up and down in her leather boots.

"And we all had one, including Ziva, last year. It was president's orders," Tony butted in.

"Exactly! That means the blood can't be from Ziva!" Abby said.

"Then who's it from?" Gibbs asked. Abby turned back to her computer.

"Meet Noa David," Abby said as she stepped sideways to reveal the computer screen. There was a picture of a woman who looked exactly like Ziva, but had a different name.

"Identical twins," McGee said in awe.

"Okay so maybe she's not dead, but we still don't know where she is. We need to find Aswan. He's the only one who knows where she is," Gibbs said, "let's go!" He began to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Abby shouted after him, "you don't even know where he's going." He turned around as he realized she was right. She walked back over to the computer and pulled up a map. There were only two blinking locations.

"Ok, you and McGee, take that one. I'll take the other one," Gibbs said pointing to the screen. He turned around and they headed back towards the elevator.

"I'll go with you," Jenny said as she jumped into the elevator just as the door s were closing.

"No," Gibbs said firmly.

"It wasn't a question," Jenny remarked, "I want Ziva back as much as you do. And besides, Aswan is dangerous, you can't take him on without a partner, that's complete suicide."

"Fine, but I won't like it," Gibbs said.

"That's not what you said in Paris," Jenny said with a laugh. They got into their car and headed to their destination.


	4. Surprise

Surprise

The car drove down the dirt road at eighty miles per hour. Gibbs and Jenny bounced around at every bump.

"Do you always drive like this or are you just doing this on my occasion?" Jenny asked Gibbs with a laugh.

"It's not you," Gibbs reassured. After five minutes of reckless driving, driving two cars off the road, and almost hitting a pedestrian walking her dog, they approached the target house. It was a log cabin with green shingles. A wooden slatted porch began at the front of the house and wrapped around to the back. They parked the car behind a tree. As they approached the house they drew their guns. A white Ford Flex was parked in front of the house. It was parked facing away from the house as if to make a quick escape. Gibbs felt the hood.

"It's still hot," Gibbs whispered. They approached the door with their guns pointed down; arms straightened. They didn't even knock. Gibbs backed up then charged the door. He raised his foot and hit the door halfway up. The door burst open. Gibbs and Jenny entered; guns ahead of them. They walked down the hallway clearing every room they passed. They ran up the stairs only to find a locked door. They tried kicking it down but it didn't work. Gibbs pointed his gun at the lock and shot. The lock exploded with metal shrapnel flying everywhere, luckily nobody was hit.

They pushed the door open and were shocked by what they saw. They found Aswan alright. It was the shock of seeing him naked in bed with Julia Sweeney that really did it for them.


	5. Revealed

Revealed

"NCIS, get your filthy ass on the ground!" Gibbs yelled to Aswan. He wrapped a towel around his body like a skirt then got onto the ground.

"You too!" Jenny yelled to Julia. Julia rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

"Get some clothes on you filthy scum bags," Gibbs said to the people lying naked on the floor. They quickly put on some clothes and were handcuffed. As they were taken out to the car, Tony and McGee pulled up. Their car came screeching to a halt stopping only feet from Gibbs and Jenny. Tony stepped out of the car and briskly walked up to Aswan. He reeled his right hand back and clamped his fist tightly. He thrust his fist forward and it connected with Aswan's lower jaw.

"Where is she?" Tony asked as Aswan fell to the ground. Aswan looked up at Tony and spit blood in his face.

"You son of a bitch!" Tony yelled as he reached for his gun. McGee grabbed Tony from behind and held him firmly.

"He's no good to us dead," McGee whispered in Tony's ear. Tony yanked his hands out of McGee's grasp. They walked back to their cars. Julia rode with Tony and McGee; Gibbs decided it would be safer if Aswan didn't ride with Tony. They arrived back at NCIS headquarters and they immediately went to the interrogation room.

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked him.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Aswan retorted.

"Special Agent Ziva David," Gibbs said as he pulled out a large photo of her.

"Never seen her before in my life," Aswan said.

"Ok enough of this bullshit!" Gibbs yelled angrily as he stood up and slammed his fists onto the table, "we were already at your house and we found your calendar. You had a whole profile on her so don't give me that bullshit!"

"I want a lawyer," Aswan demanded.

"We also found some other information on your laptop. While browsing through your history, we found that you visited many known terrorist websites," Gibbs said.

"So, it's not illegal to visit a website," Aswan said.

"No, but it is illegal to fund terrorists. We found that you sent over 500 dollars to various terrorist groups around the world. That means you're a terrorist and under the USA PATRIOT Act I don't have to let see a lawyer I don't even have to read you your Miranda rights," Gibbs explained, "if you talk then maybe I can help you."

"Ok, I'll tell you what I know, but I want full immunity," Aswan said.

"Then you better be able to hand over Bin Laden's head on a platter to get full immunity. You tell me what you know and maybe I'll let you off on the terrorist deal," Gibbs said.

"How will I know that you'll keep your word?" Aswan asked.

"You won't," Gibbs said with a smirk, "but you know what will happen if you don't." There was a long pause before Aswan spoke.

"Ok. I'm an assassin for the Iraqi Secret Service. They tell me who my target is, give me the information I need to know, and the rest is up to me," Aswan began, "I was told that my target was a Ziva David. I went to her apartment, but she wasn't there. The place was a mess and there was blood everywhere. I knew that someone had beat me to her so I figured she was dead and left, after all, no one can lose that much blood and survive."

"They can if they store their blood up and freeze it," Gibbs said, "we're done here. Haul this asshole to jail." Gibbs stood up and left the room. He popped his head into the observation room where Tony and McGee were.

"Come on," he said, "Abby's got something for us." They raced up the stairs and into Abby's lab. The door slid open with a whoosh.

"We might have a problem here," a girl voice said, but it wasn't Abby. They looked around the corner to see Jenny talking to Abby.

"What's the problem?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I talked to Eli, and he said that there is no possible chance of Ziva having a twin," Jenny said.

"Well how's that possible?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, but for some reason, Ziva is on the run. She must have created her sister to draw attention away from her. If everyone thinks she's dead no one will look for her. She must have kept old blood in the freezer to use in a situation like this. She tossed her apartment making it look like there was a struggle, fired a few bullets into the wall to make it look realistic. Then she created her sister to use as a new identity. With the identical twin she wouldn't have to worry about her appearance or DNA.

"By now she would have realized her flaw in her plan. She would go, as Noa, to get an anthrax vaccine, and there's only one place in America where she can get that. We're heading out to Quantico," Jenny said.


	6. Meeting

Meeting

Gibbs pulled down his cap to the point where you couldn't see his forehead. He brought his head up and scanned the area. No sign of her yet, but he was sure she would show eventually.

After two hours without anything, the radio crackled.

"What McGee?" Gibbs asked as he spoke to no one.

"We think we found her. She's headed your way," McGee replied.

"Okay. Jenny and I will intercept," Gibbs said.

"Um… Gibbs… she's packing a Glock," McGee said nervously. There was no response from Gibbs, but McGee was certain he had heard him. Gibbs waited in the chair until Ziva passed him. He set down his newspaper in the chair next to him and followed her. He walked more briskly then Ziva and soon caught up with her. He grabbed her hand and she spun around. They locked eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Ziva?" Gibbs asked her.

"I can't tell you," she whispered.

"Yes you can. Are you in danger?" Gibbs asked. There was a slight pause.

"I can't talk here. They are watching me. Meet me at my old apartment at seven o'clock tonight. Bring everybody; I only want to say it once," Ziva said. Her and Gibbs parted ways.

7:00pm later that day

Gibbs banged his hand on the door. After five knocks and no answer he picked the lock and opened the door. Just as he did he saw Ziva.

"I was in the bathroom, sorry," Ziva apologized.

"Never say you're sorry," Gibbs began.

"It's a sign of weakness," Ziva finished.

"What's the problem?" Gibbs asked as Jenny, Tony, McGee, Abby, and Ducky walked in.

"I'm being tracked down, by my father," Ziva said bluntly.

"Why didn't you come to us?" Jenny asked.

"I didn't want to drag you guys into this. It's my problem and if I can't solve it then it's my own damn vault," Ziva said with a slight laugh. They looked at her with confusion on each of their faces, "it's from a movie I saw recently, it's not important. What is important is that we're together now.

"Well, we want to help. What can we do?" McGee asked.

"Well if you don't mind Gibbs, I would kind of like to be in charge," she said shyly as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Fine by me. It's your case," Gibbs said.

"Okay, we need to head back to NCIS headquarters. We'll need to use their equipment. Move out men," Ziva said as she pointed towards the door. They left and headed back to NCIS headquarters.


	7. The Plan

The Plan

"Okay. I was told to meet someone at George's Pizzeria at twelve hundred hours today. We'll need two snipers on the adjacent buildings. We'll need a get away car in both the front and back. I need four agents inside there with me. We don't know how many people will be there," Ziva stated.

"I'll call in the snipers," Jenny said. She walked to an unoccupied desk and began to make a call.

"I'll get the cars ready," McGee said as he made his way to the elevator.

"Hey you guys," Abby said as she came running around the corner of a desk almost falling over in the process, "I got something. I've been watching the pizzeria and I noticed that some people weren't leaving. I ran their faces through a facial recognition system and got this result." She grabbed the remote and flipped the flat screen TV on. Pictures of ten people popped up.

"I know them. They all work at Mossad; they are some of our highest trained personnel. We usually send them out on the most dangerous missions," Ziva said.

"Well, they've never had to deal with us," Tony smartly said. Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head. Ziva starred at the map of George's Pizzeria. The counter covered the entire back wall. It was made of wood covered in plastic; it wouldn't provide good cover. There were four tall, round tables along each side wall and eight shorter, square tables in the middle in rows of four. There were two men at the two tables closest to the door. Two men sat opposite each other at a tall table closest to the counter. Two other men were working the counter. The other four were scattered about at the smaller tables. The front was completely glass that would shatter easily. This wasn't going to end well.

"Okay, this is what I think we should do," Ziva announced as she turned back to her former partners, "Tony and McGee, you guys go in there first and sit at the table next to the ones closest to the counter. Jenny and Gibbs you guys go in there afterwards, sit behind the two at the door. Wait until all the civilians are gone. Then notify me and I'll come in. Then the fun will begin."


	8. The Fight

The Fight

"We're in," Gibbs said into his earphone as he and Jenny sat down at their designated table. There were a few civilians still eating, but most were leaving. City cops were out on the sidewalk out of view making sure that no one else went into the pizzeria.

The last civilians left.

"Were clear, come on in," Gibbs said. Ziva stepped around the corner of the building and opened the door. All ten men turned and looked at her. They recognized her immediately. They stood up and reached for their guns. Little did they know that they were going to be met with resistance.

Gibbs and Jenny stood up and took out the two closest to the door, killing them instantly. McGee and Tony took out the two closest to the counter, firing two rounds each. The two behind the counter pulled out shotguns and aimed them at Ziva. She was ready though. She pulled two pistols out of her side holders and shot them both dead center in the head. The four in the center of the room pulled out automatic weapons that had been concealed under the table. They began to fire at the five agents.

Jenny opened fire and put two rounds in one assailant's chest and he dropped onto a table and broke it. The fallen's partner spun around and fired at the same time, but McGee put two shots in the back of his head. Now it was Gibb's turn. He opened fire on one of the remaining assailants. He ducked behind a turned over table. Gibbs fired into the table, knowing that his shots would go through. The man did not get back up.

The last assailant turned so he could fire at his newest target, Gibbs. Ziva knew that Gibbs wouldn't be able to turn back and return fire. Nobody else was paying much attention so it was up to her. She bolted towards Gibbs. Just as the last assailant began to fire with his pistol, Ziva jumped in front of Gibbs. Gibbs spun around and shot the last assailant.

A gurgled gasp escaped Ziva's mouth as she lay on the floor.

"Ziva stay with me," Gibbs said as he took her hand in his. He used his other hand to find out where the wound was.

"That skank shot me," Ziva said. Jenny came down to Ziva's level and put her hands on Ziva's wound in the center of her chest.

"Tony," Ziva whispered weakly. He got down on his knees next to her, "before I die I want you to know that ever since the day we met I've known that you were the one for me." She reached up and grabbed the back of his neck. She pulled his face close to hers. They looked each other in the eyes for a second then their lips embraced in a passionate kiss that lasted for five seconds.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ziva screamed in pain.

"Don't do this to me Ziva," Gibbs said, as he grasped her hand tighter.

"This is the way it was meant to be. With me dead the fight is over. It's over," Ziva said with her dying breathe.


End file.
